Agrippan Rome
Agrippan Rome was the name commonly used to describe one of the alternates in which Crosstime Traffic did business. This reality differed from the home timeline in that the Roman Empire never fell. General Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa did not die until much later and thus oversaw the conquest of Germania. Agrippa later succeeded Augustus as emperor, and laid the foundation for a more stable and longer-lived empire. =Roman Empire= The Roman Empire occupied most of Europe, from Britain to Dacia (Romania in the home timeline), including Greece. It bordered on the Lietuvan and Persian Empires. Technology Not facing multiple threats as it otherwise could have done made the Roman Empire stronger, but technologically slower. Gunpowder was perhaps the last major discovery, as it was used profusely by the military in muskets and cannons. Gunpowder allowed Rome to keep would-be invaders outside for centuries. As with Rome of old, running water was available, but at a price. Many women still went to the local fountain for water (and gossip). Medicine Medicine in Agrippan Rome was described as ghastly by Crosstime travelers. There were no anesthetics and the only disinfectant was wine. Patients took opium to dull the pain. Dentistry was likewise unrefined. Society Twenty-first century Romans lived in much the same way their ancestors did 2000 years earlier. Status and wealth were important factors in every city, and citizens showed both with their clothing. Citizens enjoy the circus whenever possible, where gladiators are pitted against each other, and slaves against beasts. Slavery still existed, though a slave could be freed by his/her master. A freedman or freedwoman still owed loyalty to his/her former master, but had rights as a citizen. A freed slave's children are considered totally free. Crosstime Traffic prohibited the trade, ownership and freeing of slaves in all alternate worlds. Agrippan Rome was a bureaucracy: one had to register when entering and leaving a city. Returning to a city after prolonged absence meant an offering had to be made at the local temple, which was recorded. Politics Rome was led by the Emperor (Honorio Prisco III at the time of the Solters Expedition). The Senate continued, but its power was limited. Language The language spoken by modern Romans was referred to by Crosstimers as "neoLatin". It was a simplified form of classical Latin used in everyday parlance. Official business was conducted in classical Latin, and all contracts were written in the old language. It was a sign of prestige to know how to read and write neoLatin, moreso to know classical Latin, and even moreso to read and write it. Military Battles were fought in formation, much as their ancestors would have fought, except with extra cannon and infantry divisions. Roman armies still sported the "SPQR" banner. Young able men were drafted into the army easily; a lone man on walking down the road could suddenly find himself a soldier should a marching army pass by. Religion Rome favored the state religion of the traditional Roman gods such as Jupiter and Mars. It also accepted Imperial Christianity, which believed in a single God and the teachings of Jesus. Imperial Christians did not consider the emperor a god as other Romans would, but believed he was guided by their God. Offerings in the form of incense (and spilling wine on the ground at home) were made to the good health of the emperor (praying for him and not to him) which satisfied the local authorities. More orthodox "Hard" Christians existed who did not believe the emperor was guided by God; their faith was barely tolerated by Rome. Judaism and Mithraism were also recognized religions. Other religions were present in neighboring empires. Islam did not exist as Muhammad had never born in this alternate. Neighboring empires Persia and Lietuva persisted as sporadic enemies. China, another gunpowder empire, had some dealings with Rome. The Indian subcontinent was divided between two empires. Japan and Scandinavia were home to pirate societies. Category:Empires Category:Gunpowder Empire